Everybody Talks
by WebzForevz
Summary: Where Stacie can't stop talking where as Lily can't speak loud enough. LilyxStacie because why not? (Don't mind the cover image it's the only one I have)


**Guess I've got some explaining to do about this pairing. Basically, I'll ship anything. Mostly girlxgirl stuff. So when I was watching the Bella's final performance at the part where it was like "grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey" and Stacie and Lily were paired I replayed it several times and came to the conclusion that I liked the duo. Their dynamic sounds cool, Stacie seems to talk a lot of about sex and Lily doesn't seem to talk at all, pretty cool to me. So yeah, I wrote this. **

**#Lacie**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Pitch Perfect but if I did all the Bella's would be gay. **

Everybody talks, just at different volumes.

Lily had always kept quiet. Maybe it wasn't because she was raised by strict Asian parents who would punish you if you were out of line, but because she just needed to keep low. She had a bad reputation, she knew it, so if she trained herself to speak softer then she wouldn't accidentally blurt out who she killed that week to everyone and she could continue her life without getting arrested. It was only sensible, who wanted to be arrested? Well some for the free healthcare in jail, but she still had a life to live, a partner to find and marry like her parents always wanted and ending up in jail would not look good on their list of preferences for their child. Lily was making sure she fulfilled it and nothing would stop her.

Stacie never kept to herself. Just bedded that guy from the swim team? Get a new bullhorn. One of your sorority girl sisters decided to experiment finally? Shout it from the roof tops. Whatever she did she felt like was an accomplishment because though she did have brains no one believed her, so this was the second best thing. It was a win-win really, no doubt. She could have sex which was no doubt pleasurable and then have something to brag about later to anyone who would listen. Sure there were those who called her a slut for it, but who can hear them when you're covered in hot girls and guys who want you? She sure can't.

Stacie once approached Lily, asked her why she couldn't speak above a few decibels. Lily was always prepared with an answer, she needed to be. So she just spoke as quiet as possible, a mumble of, "Not all of us have something to say." And that was enough to suffice a confused brunette, even if she could barely hear what exactly the shorter girl was saying. Sometimes she thought it was Lily who needed the new bullhorn.

Lily had once asked Stacie something along the same lines, why she couldn't keep her mouth closed about her 'conquests', Stacie merely shrugged and answered with, "When you've got nothing to say but still want to share, anything goes." And truly, anything did go, and that's what Stacie liked about it. There was nothing stopping her but her own judgement and so she said whatever she pleased on the subject. Aubrey didn't exactly enjoy it at practice but Stacie assumed it was jealousy that 'Chaubrey', as Amy called it was only one-sided while Stacie could easily get into anyone's pants.

Lily kept to herself, like, a lot of things. Like the fact she was the one who shot her family dog, not the hunter she lied about when she was twelve. Or that the whoopie cushions on everyone's seat during her grandfathers funeral was in fact her and not her eight year old cousin. And that she so far has killed thirteen people in the span of her lifetime, why would never be explained. And finally, that she was a little gay for the tall brunette in the singing group she participated in. Sure, they hadn't talked much and they were complete opposites, but opposites attract, right? And no one had ever struck her interest before, even if her and Donald were 'meant to be' in Amy's opinion because of their one interaction on the bus. And even if she was sure Stacie was straight there was no point in always saying 'what if?' Stacie had a voice, and boobs, she loved the boobs, but a voice that she lacked. The dynamic would be inevitable and no one could deny it and she didn't want to. When she wanted something she'd get it, whether it making sure someone's dead or getting the girl. And this was the latter.

She approached Stacie during the next Bella's meeting, making sure to prepare herself to raise her volume so the brunette could hear her properly. When practice was nearing the end she tapped Stacie on the shoulder, and when the girl turned around she took in a deep breath. "Stacie, you, me,Thursday afternoon. Cafe down the street. Okay?" She wasn't one to ask. If she needed something, and she's definitely needed this, she was going to get her way, and asking was no way to do it.

Miraculously Stacie ACTUALLY heard her, and to her surprise just nodded and handed the girl her number after writing it down. Without her knowledge though the eight other Bella's were eavesdropping and heard everything. Of course this would have to be the time they actually understood her. Each had their own looks, Chloe excited per usual, Aubrey looking at Chloe, both at how beautiful she thought the ginger was and also how she'd react to gays. Cynthia Rose was taken back, she didn't know either were gay, and luckily she had gotten over Stacie and was now back with Denise.

Lily was just calm and collected, but the most energetic reaction was Amy. "I... I didn't predict this one. GUYS I DIDN'T KNOW THIS TIME!" Amy was known for guessing which couples would turn out in the end and when she couldn't predict this one it almost broke her. Everyone was too busy laughing at her reaction to realize though. While the blonde was hyperventilating Lily actually felt embarrassed, an emotion she might've never felt before but had heard of. Her cheeks beat red and she looked down to avoid the gazes of her fellow Bella's. When she looked up she met light blue orbs, those of the brunette she had just asked out.

Stacie smiled at Lily, because even if she didn't talk that loud, she'd still speak volumes to her in the future. She just knows it.


End file.
